


she lives in daydreams (with me)

by overbored



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author!Clarke, Celebrities, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, POV Alternating, Singer!Bellamy, Social Media, Texting, bellamy is basically kind of harry styles, but i know nothing about anything, celebrities AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overbored/pseuds/overbored
Summary: Social Media AU where Bellamy Blake is a famous singer who becomes a little obsessed with Clarke Griffin, a much less well known author. He really just likes her writing, well at least that's what he's telling himself, because she has a boyfriend.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Wells Jaha/Raven Reyes
Comments: 40
Kudos: 192





	she lives in daydreams (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically mixed between texting/social media and normal writing 
> 
> In which Bellamy is basically Harry Styles (sorry not sorry lol) hence the title 
> 
> Featuring Monty and Jasper as Bellamy twitter stans and Murphy is just a troll
> 
> I wrote this instead of doing my econs assignment which is due in three days too celebrate/mourn the 100 ending here I am for one time and one time only writing a Bellarke fanfic because I did in fact go down with this ship. This is literally the second fanfic i’ve ever written and by far the longer one of the two so pls be nice. It has not been edited by anyone other than me. It is terrible, cliche, predictable and all over the place (pretty sure i’ve switched between tenses) but i had this idea and just ran with it.
> 
> Also PSA I have never written or published a book or play so I know absolutely nothing about the process and I do not live anywhere in North America so i’m definitely absolutely going to get facts wrong sorry  
> Further PSA I can't write song lyrics so you're just going to have to imagine lol

Clarke Griffin had published her first book, ‘Unity Day’, at 25. She’d graduated with an MFA in creative writing from John Hopkins University at 22, much to Abby Griffin’s dismay. Her mother hadn’t supported her transferring from pre-med to creative writing even if her MFA was from a prestigious university. Immediately after graduating, she’d begun writing. She had something to prove. To her mother, to her classmates who’d labelled her a spoiled princess and to her ex-boyfriend, Finn, who’d told her she’d be much more popular romance and that no one would read books with such strong “man-hating undertones”. She’d approached a large publishing house, Grounders, with her first copy of ‘Unity Day’. Her first meeting didn’t go well. She could tell the traditional board members also were uncomfortable with the feminist narrative. Dante Wallace had asked her to add a romantic storyline in, to which she’d scoffed at. 

After the meeting, she could have sworn she’d fucked it up. She went back to her shared apartment and invited her best friend Wells over to get absolutely hammered. She was frustrated and angry. But most of all scared, scared that she wasn’t going to get published. And even if she did, her book wouldn’t make any bestsellers lists. She would be exactly what her mother, her classmates and Finn had predicted. But halfway through the bottle of tequila, she got a call. It was from a young editor named Lexa, who’d read the draft after seeing it on her boss’ desk and thought Clarke’s book was brilliant. Lexa told Clarke that after a few changes, she could probably pitch a slightly more conservative version, then titled ‘Day Trip’, to the board and get it published. 

Making the story more conservative made Clarke uncomfortable. It went against every fibre of her being as a writer to change her story to cater to what people wanted to hear. To fit into their ideas rather than challenging the world. She’d called her Dad, Jake, that night, and he’d agreed, he told her not to compromise herself for others, someone would publish ‘Day Trip’ eventually. So she told Lexa to stick it and didn’t call back. 

But no one published ‘Day Trip’. Clarke approached publishing agencies for months whilst working during the day at the local library and during the nights as a bartender. They all wanted her to make big changes, and she couldn’t do it. Then Jake died in a car accident. Clarke only had herself and Wells left in her corner. So the night after Jake’s funeral, Clarke got another bottle of tequila, and called Lexa. 

The next day, Clarke, who was regretting her decision to take multiple shots of liquid courage the night before, went into Grounders. She worked with Lexa for three months on the book. Clarke was resigned, and barely put up a fight when Lexa changed the plot, the ending and the dialogue. She was just grateful that Lexa hadn’t added a romance. After a much more successful meeting with the board, where Grounders agreed to publish not only ‘Unity Day’ but also a second book by Clarke, Lexa had kissed Clarke. 

*******

_bellamyblake started following clarkegriffinwrites - 5 seconds ago_

**clarke**

HOLY SHIT 

WTAF 

LITERALLY WHST IS HAPPENING 

**wells**

cant believe it lol

(what is happening??)

BELLAMY BLAKE 

THE ACTUAL ONE AND ONLY  
BELLAMY BLAKE  
THE SINGER 

Ik who he is lol

I’ve only had to put up with his music literally any time you have the aux

Did you only just realise he actually exists

bc i can assure you he’s been a real person for the past 25 years 

Imma need some more context

STFU 

HE FOLLOWED ME ON INSTAGRAM 

_*3 screenshots*_

Okay holy shit

This is lowkey big

How the fuck did he find you??

wh y would he follow you??

I have so many questions

Thx for the support 

It’s not like im an absolute nobody 

Yes but you’re an author with 10k followers on instagram

And most of them are other feminist authors or book nerds

Not exactly rock stars

Do i follow him back?? 

You don’t follow him already?? 

And is that even a question ??

No i dont 

Grounders said to follow similar creators for my official account

I barely use instagram anyways

And yes its a question pls help 

Fuck grounders

and let the record show that you are a dumbass

NO PLEASE

IM FREAKING 

...

Fukc you 

I come to you in my time of need and you abandon me jaha 

*******

_clarkegriffinwrites followed back bellamyblake_

*******

**_Bellamy Blake Updates_ **

_@bellblakeupdates : *2 screenshots* bellamy followed this author @clarkegriffinwrites on instagram and she followed him back short after. Is this a new girlfriend??? Or is he just a fan of her?_

**_Monty_ **

_@bblakessss: OMG what ?!?!_

**_Jasper_ **

_@bellamyblakelove: better just be a fan?? Who even is she lol_

**_Wells_ **

_@littlejaha: @bellamyblakelove just the most amazing author in existence right now - buy her book here *amazon link*_

**_Murphy_ **

_@murphyslaws: @bellamyblakelove she looks nothing like echo or gina theres no chance shes his gf dont worry_

*******

**raven**

Why do you even pay me 

**bellamy**

What is this about

You following clarke griffin 

It’s causing a social media frenzy 

People think you’re dating 

I cant believe i have to ask this but are you dating

Oh whoops

I didn’t know other people could see who i follow

And no not dating 

Just liked her book 

You are the biggest nerd I know 

How many times do i have to tell you to leave social media up to me 

What do i do

Nothing now 

Leave the rest up to me 

*******

**clarke**

just got literally 100 new followers

All of them are bellamy fans

Also why are you responding to bellamy fan accounts on twitter

**wells**

Just making the most of the publicity 

I should be paying you 

You’re doing a much better job than my publicist 

Damn right you should

Wallace is shit 

He’s not thatttt bad 

He just has a tonne of other clients too 

Yeah well thats not an excuse for being seedy as fuck 

Don’t forget that time he tried to come onto you

  
  
  


**_Monty_ **

_@bblakessss: started reading dropship by clarke griffin and lowkey it is actually good - we stan a man with taste_

_*liked by @clarkegriffinwrites*_

**_Murphy_ **

_@murphyslaws: @bblakessss dude suck his dick some more_

**_Jasper_ **

_@bellamyblakelove: @murphyslaws literally stfu murphy ur just jealous_

*******

**jasper**

omg clarke griffin just liked ur tweet 

**Monty**

Ik lol 

Y r u freaking 

U hated her yesterday 

Also do i even want to know y ur stalking who likes my tweets

Well if she is dating bellamy 

Then maybe he knows you exist

And then maybe he knows i exist

Well firstly

We dont even know if shes dating bellamy

And even if she IS

Then why would she show him literally every tweet she likes

And EVEN IF he knows of me

There is no chance she knows of u

Dude just let me dream 

*******

**Octavia**

I see you read the book lincoln recommended 

**Bellamy**

Um i did 

Kind of creepy that you know that i finished

It’d be hard not to

Your fans are going crazy about you following the author on insta

They think ur dating 

I take it you liked the book then??

Fine yes i did 

Shut up

Didnt say anything

Im glad you guys will have common ground now tho 

He’s a permanent fixture now bell you’re going to have to get used to him 

Okay the man has good taste in books 

I’ll give him that

Of course his taste in books is what wins you over

Fucking nerd

Should have tried this sooner 

*******

Let the record show that Bellamy Blake hadn’t wanted to like ‘The Dropship’ by Clake Griffin after his sister’s asshole boyfriend had recommended it. But against everything, from the fifth chapter onwards, he’d been utterly, totally hooked. In fact, it was probably the best book he’d read all year (which he would never be admitting to Octavia). Okay so there were parts of the plot that felt a little contrived, a little generic and a little cliche but the way that Clarke Griffin wrote meant that he barely noticed. Their sentences were short and harsh, almost brutal most of the time. But something about them was also poetic. 

It made him want to write a song. In fact, the moment he’d finished, he’d rung up his producer and booked a slot at the studio to record the song he’d been writing in his head while he was reading. _Another thing he’d never tell Octavia._

Lincoln wasn’t a bad guy. Yes, he was eight years older than Octavia, but aside from that, Bellamy really couldn’t fault him on anything, especially, his taste in books. And unfortunately, Bellamy had argued to Octavia and Raven multiple times that someone’s taste in books gave you an insight into someone that nothing else could give. They’d laughed at him and called him a nerd. And now Octavia had used that against him. By getting Lincoln to recommend Bellamy a book that she absolutely knew he’d love. Fuck, that girl was clever. 

He hadn’t been thinking when he’d gone straight to Instagram after finishing the book to follow Clarke. And in all honesty, he’d pictured Clarke has a fifty year old white guy. (In retrospect this was not his finest moment, if he’d thought about it for more than a second he would have put together the fact that no fifty year old white guy would have written a book anything like ‘The Dropship’). But he had been surprised, albeit pleasantly, when he saw that Clarke was in fact beautiful and in her twenties. He scrolled through her page, it was pretty bland. It mostly featured photos of Clarke with her book and with other authors or at events and panels she’d attended or was going to attend. _Clearly managed by a very boring publicist._ He couldn’t fault her for that. She clearly had other priorities and not everyone was lucky to have a genius like Raven Reyes on their team. So after scrolling for a bit, Bellamy closed the app and didn’t think about it again. 

Well, that was until the messages started coming. First, Raven messaged. Then, Octavia. And that was how he knew he was in a little bit of shit. 

*******

Clarke’s third novel, ‘Praimfaya’, was not in fact, a novel. It was a play. Following the release of ‘The Dropship’, Clarke had been released from her contract with Grounders. Despite the fact that she was proud of ‘Unity Day’ and ‘The Dropship’, definitely more so the latter than the former, Clarke was excited to truly have the freedom to write something that was completely her own. She had wanted to branch out so completely from her comfort zone she had decided to make her third novel a play. Clarke had actually started writing ‘Praimfaya’ before she’d even started writing ‘The Dropship’, but after everything that had happened at Grounders she hadn’t wanted to give them something that felt so personal. Whilst ‘The Dropship’ truly did come from Clarke’s heart, there were parts of the plot she hadn’t had full autonomy over. And after everything, she just did not feel like giving her all to Grounders, that was for her. 

Grounders had helped her make a name for herself, she wasn’t the next Margaret Attwood or Hannah Kent but she had a following, she had loyal customers, she knew that whatever she wrote next would definitely be picked up by someone and would definitely be sold in bookshops. She knew this even before ‘The Dropship’ had made the New York Times Best Sellers list. 

*******

* _clarkegriffinwrites posted on instagram*_

_clarkegriffinwrites: I am so excited to announce that my newest work, titled ‘Praimfaya’ is a play and it will be making its debut with three shows during the Toronto Fringe Festival at the Factory Theatre from the 13th to the 15th of July. I have loved working with @luna @natemiller and @harpermc as well as the rest of the cast and team to bring my baby to life! You can book your tickets now here *link*_

  
  


*******

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_@clarkegriffinwrites: guess what guys? I wrote a play!! It’s called praimfaya, it is my baby and it is coming to toronto fringe festival in july !!! get ur tickets!! Support a starving author!!_

**_Wells_ **

_@littlejaha: @clarkegriffinwrites pffttt starving author i literally just saw you finish a whole pizza stfu_

**_Wells_ **

_@littlejaha: @clarkegriffinwrites but seriously pls come and support my amazing best friend_

**_Nate Miller_ **

_@natemiller: Buy your tickets now to see the amazing work of @clarkegriffinwrites at the Toronto Fringe Fest in July_

**_Nate Miller_ **

_@natemiller: oh and my amazing work too I guess_

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_@clarkegriffinwrites: @natemiller it’s all u_

**_Luna_ **

_@luna: I have loved working with @clarkegriffinwrites @natemiller and @harpermc for the past few months. Please come and support us at Toronto Fringe Fest in July_

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_@clarkegriffinwrites: @luna I have loved working with you more <3 _

**_Harper !!!_ **

_@harpermc: i love my amazing friends @clarkegriffinwrites @natemiller @luna also come and watch praimfaya xxx_

*******

ARTICLE: CLARKE GRIFFIN TO DEBUT A PLAY AT TORONTO FILM FESTIVAL 

By Roan Azgeda 

Clarke Griffin is stepping right out of her comfort zone and has surprised us all today by announcing on her social media that she is debuting a play at the Toronto Fringe Festival. Griffin has published two books prior to this: ‘Unity Day’ and ‘The Dropship’. If the quality of these books is anything to go by, Griffin’s play, titled ‘Praimfaya’, promises to be heart wrenching, and nothing short of thrilling. This play is one of the most anticipated events at this festival which promises to be the biggest Fringe Festival yet. 

There has not been a summary or even any hints of the plot yet, however from the cast announcements there appears to be three main cast members, Nathan Miller, Luna and Harper McIntyre. Whilst Nathan Miller and Harper McIntyre are relatively unknown. Luna made quite a splash on Broadway playing Peggy Schuyler in Hamilton. 

*******

Clarke doesn’t expect to get a big audience at the Toronto Fringe Festival. She may have had a best selling book and somewhat of a following but that definitely does not guarantee sold out shows. Following Roan Azgeda’s article, the first night of the play sells out. 

*******

* _clarkegriffinwrites posted on instagram*_

_clarkegriffinwrites: Oh my gosh!! Thank you guys for selling out the opening night of Praimfaya! I hope it doesn’t disappoint. There are still tickets available for the second and third shows! I never thought I’d be saying this but don’t miss out!!_

_*liked by bellamyblake and 2000 others*_

*******

**_Bellamy Blake Updates_ **

_@bellblakeupdates : *1 screenshot* bellamy liked a post by possible girlfriend @clarkegriffinwrites on instagram about her play at toronto film festival - does this mean he will be there????_

**_Monty_ **

_@bblakessss: holy shit holy shit holy shit_

**_Jasper_ **

_@bellamyblakelove: shfkjshfkjshfjksfhkjsfjskfhsfjk_

**_Wells_ **

_@littlejaha: you guys should all go just in case you get a chance to meet him!_

**_Murphy_ **

_@murphyslaws: there’s no way he’s going to be there they’re not even dating_

*******

After the Bellamy Blake fanpages find out that Bellamy Blake liked Clarke’s post about her play, the second night of ‘Praimfaya’ sells out. 

*******

**jasper**

We HAVE to go to Clarke Griffin’s play 

**Monty**

Way ahead of you

I already booked us two tickets 

Also that guy actor, nathan miller, is lowkey so hot 

*******

**Unknown**

Hello 

**Wells**

Um hi?

Who is this??

This is Raven Reyes

I’m Bellamy Blake’s publicist 

What? 

I noticed you replied to a tweet made by a fanpage about Bellamy 

Um 

You seemed to suggest that Blake is dating an author Clarke Griffin 

This is really weird 

How did you even get my number

Don’t you worry about that 

???

Please stop implying that Blake is dating Griffin

It is important for his image that he stay single 

What the heck ??

SOrry dude im just trying to help my friend sell tickets

Smart 

But find a different way to do it

I’ll use whatever way I want

Last I checked making vague suggestions on twitter isn’t illegal

No it isn’t

But I got your number

You don’t want to find out what else I can do 

Point made…

*******

**raven**

You know that author you followed

**bellamy**

Yes, Clarke Griffin 

You haven’t let me forget

Her friend is vaguely suggesting that 

You two are dating to sell tickets to her play

Dw i shut it down 

That’s kind of brilliant 

I know

When is her play

You’re the one who follows her?? 

Don’t ask me ??? 

*******

**Bellamy**

Do you want to go to Toronto on the 15th 

**Octavia**

What 

Well do you want to 

What is this for 

Idk just to go to Toronto 

Maybe see some shows at the Toronto Fringe Festival

It’s meant to be really good

You’re a fucking nerd

Well…? 

Shut up

I just talked to lincoln

And i know what this is about

What is it about

Fucking clarke griffin

It’s her play

Yes and ???

I liked her book

So it makes sense I’d want to see her play 

Oh 

Lincoln is interested

I’ll come if he can 

I’ll get tickets for all of us 

  
  


*******

**wells**

I dont want to freak you out

But guess who just bought tickets to your play 

**clarke**

How do you know that names of people that buy tickets

Dont you worry about that

Well who??

Bellamy Blake

Plus his sister, and someone named Lincoln and a Raven Reyes

_*read 7:02pm*_

Clarke??

Hello??

Did you die??

*******

Lexa and Clarke started dating the night of the board meeting. It was smooth sailing for the first few months. Clarke was living off the high of publishing her first book. She’d even mailed a copy to Abby (with no response but she supposed that was better than I told you so). 

Clarke started planning her new book. It was going to be called ‘Wanheda’ and followed a girl surrounded by death, it was personal, inspired by the death of her father. She stayed up late and talked to Lexa about it. They bounced ideas off each other. Clarke felt that she was on the precipice of something great. She had a meeting with the board scheduled one morning and when she went in to to meet with them, she noticed that Lexa was already engaging them. Lexa had been mentioning that she had always wanted to write, not just edit, and that she had ideas for her own books that she was not confident enough to put into words yet. So when Clarke saw Lexa with the board, her heart skipped a beat with pride. She ducked down and pressed her ear against the door to hear the story that Lexa wanted to tell. 

But it was not Lexa’s story. It was the story of ‘Wanheda’. Clarke wanted to cry. She burst through the door and tried to explain. But Lexa must have predicted this. She had preemptively accused Clarke of trying to copy her. 

Clarke doesn’t remember the rest of that meeting, or the next few months. But from the fog, ‘The Dropship’ was created. A bitter story of betrayal with short sentences and angry words. Clarke dedicated the book to her fantastic team at Grounders. 

Clarke didn’t know how to feel when ‘Wanheda’ began climbing up the best-seller charts. Part of her felt glad that her story had been recognised and that Lexa would always know she had been successful thanks to Clarke. However, she felt much better when ‘The Dropship’ overtook ‘Wanheda’. And she kept that feeling with her on all the joint book signings and book readings she was forced to attend with Lexa. 

*******

Bellamy hadn’t thought of buying a ticket to Clarke’s play when he first saw her post about it. But when Raven messaged to tell him that Clarke’s friend had been vaguely hinting that he’d be there to fanpages for him in order to sell tickets, the thought crossed his mind. After that conversation, he couldn’t get it out of his head. At first it was just a fantasy. His mind still carried the boundaries of the kid he’d grown up as. The one who hadn’t taken a plane until he turned 18, let alone left the country. Despite being famous for over ten years, Bellamy hadn’t quite been able to shake the restrictiveness he had placed on himself. He still couldn’t quite believe that the X-Factor audition he’d attended just to appease his thirteen year old sister had actually resulted in a career in a band with two solo albums to top it off. 

So when it actually clicked that he had the freedom to buy a ticket to see Clarke Griffin’s new show and to book a private flight there for him and his sister (and Lincoln) he did so immediately. 

*******

* _clarkegriffinwrites posted on instagram and tagged @natemiller @luna @harpermc*_

_clarkegriffinwrites: Opening Night Tonight!! Get excited and see you all there !!_

_*liked by bellamyblake and 4000 others*_

_bellamyblake commented “break a leg! Bx ” - 100 people liked_

_itsravenreyes replied “what is this blake”_

_natemiller commented “oh my gosh”_

_luna commented “so excited”_

_harpermc commented “it’s finally hereeeeee”_

_wellsjaha commented “i am so proud of you ! i love you <3” _

_montygreen commented “good luck @clarkegriffinwrites @natemiller”_

_jasperjjj commented “im coming tomorrow night!!! @clarkegriffinwrites @bellamyblake”_

*******

**_Bellamy Blake Updates_ **

_@bellblakeupdates : *1 screenshot* more confirmation that bellamy will be at @clarkegriffinwrites play !!! who will i be seeing there tomorrow?_

**_Monty_ **

_@bblakessss: me me me_

**_Jasper_ **

_@bellamyblakelove: SURELY BELLAMY_

**_Murphy_ **

_@murphyslaws: omfg so over this he’s NOT going to be there_

**_Jasper_ **

_@bellamyblakelove: @murphyslaws if ur so over it why do u comment on every post wtf_

*******

ARTICLE: PRAIMFAYA IS BRILLIANT 

By Roan Azgeda 

Clarke Griffin has produced her best work yet. We don’t know what happened to her Grounders contract, but it appears that they have got the short end of the stick, as Clarke Griffin has written and directed a masterpiece. The acting from Nathan Griffin, Luna and Harper McIntyre was phenomenal as well as the set design by Maya Vie. Congratulations to the cast and crew. I strongly encourage everyone in Toronto to see the play and cannot wait to see what Griffin writes next. 

*******

**_Murphy_ **

_@murphyslaws: @bellamyblakelove @bblakessss how was the play losers? Any bellamy sightings?_

**_Jasper_ **

_@bellamyblakelove: @murphyslaws no :((_

**_Murphy_ **

_@murphyslaws: @bellamyblakelove HA told you so!_

**_Monty_ **

_@bblakessss: @murphyslaws the play was AMAZING tho !!! so no regrets_

  
  


**_Jasper_ **

_@bellamyblakelove: pretty sure @clarkegriffinwrites has a boyfriend everyone and its not bellamy_

**_Murphy_ **

_@murphyslaws: @bellamyblakelove i fucking knew it_

**_Monty_ **

_@bblakessss:@natemiller congratulations ! you were amazing in praimfaya_

**_Jasper_ **

_@bellamyblakelove: @bblakessss omg shut up_

**_Nate Miller_ **

_@natemiller: @bblakessss thank you !!_

*******

**Monty**

Im in love

**jasper**

Oh shut up

*******

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_@bellamyblake: congratulations @clarkegriffinwrites on an amazing production! I encourage everyone to see ‘Praimfaya’ when it (hopefully) comes to a city near you. Bx_

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_@clarkegriffinwrites: thank you so much for the support @bellamyblake sorry I didn’t catch you after the play_

*******

**_Bellamy Blake Updates_ **

_@bellblakeupdates : good news everyone ! i am pretty sure that bellamy is just a fan of clarke griffin as her latest tweet implies that they haven’t even met !! our man is still single ! it also appears she has a boyfriend_

**_Jasper_ **

_@bellamyblakelove: HALLELUJAH_

**_Murphy_ **

_@murphyslaws: this is what i’ve been saying_

**_Monty_ **

_@bblakessss: why am i lowkey disappointed :((_

*******

If Bellamy had loved ‘The Dropship’, he didn’t know how to put into words his feelings about ‘Praimfaya’. Clarke Griffin’s language that he had loved so much when reading came alive when on the stage. And it felt like the plot suited the words she used even more. It was a perfect chord. He hadn’t realised he was grinning like an idiot with a tear rolling down his cheek when the curtain finally closed until Octavia elbowed him and whispered ‘nerd’ in his ear. ‘The Dropship’ had made him want to write a song, ‘Praimfaya’ made him want to write an album. 

Then the curtain rose, and out walked Clarke. She was wearing a velvet black gown that hugged her curves, with a slit that led his eyes right up her gorgeous thigh. The gown was embellished with little silver crystals that looked like stars against a pitch black sky. He was awestruck. Clarke Griffin was the most radiant person that he had ever seen. A crew member handed her flowers and she bowed. Her smile made a warmth spread in the pit of his stomach. 

After the play ended, Bellamy waited in the lobby. He obliged as fans came up and asked for photos. And congratulated the cast as they slowly meandered out. Their faces were alight with euphoria. They had received glowing reviews and standing ovations every night. Clarke never appeared. Eventually, a man ran out and narrowed his eyes at Raven, then rushed over to her. 

“Wells Jaha,” he announced, sticking his hand out at her. 

“Pleasure,” she replied, grabbing his hand with a smirk, “will Griffin be making an appearance?”

“Uh no. Sorry. She had some urgent business” Wells stammered. 

Raven nodded slowly. 

“Well lovely to finally meet you Jaha. We’ll be off. Tell Griffin congratulations on the play.” 

Wells gave them all a nod and rushed back to where he’d come from.

Bellamy slowly pieces it together, this must be Clarke’s boyfriend. She sent him out to do his dirty work and get rid of the fans. 

Bellamy hears Octavia consoling Lincoln, who he knew had been looking forward to meeting Clarke in the Uber. Bellamy pulls out his phone and constructs a tweet. Within two minutes, he gets a notification that Clarke has responded. _So much for urgent business._ He doesn’t bother to check her reply. 

  
  


*******

“So you know how I mentioned I could check the guestlist for your play?” Wells murmurs. 

“Uhhh yes. What is it?” Clarke replies. 

“Lexa made a last minute booking. For her and Costia” Wells rushes out. 

“Fuck” 

“Yeah…” 

When the curtain closes, as the cast shout in excitement together and discuss their plans for where they are heading to drinks after, Clarke rushes out the back door hopping into the Uber she pre-ordered. 

*******

_@itsravenreyes followed @littlejaha on twitter_

**_Lexa_ **

_@lexa: sorry but praimfaya was cliche and overrated_

**_Murphy_ **

_@murphyslaws: finally someone speaking facts @clarkegriffinwrites_

**_Monty_ **

_@bblakessss: @murphyslaws: I know for a fact you didn’t see it Murphy so stfu_

**_Wells_ **

_@littlejaha: sorry but you’re overrated @lexa_

_@natemiller followed @bblakessss on twitter_

*******

Bellamy calls his producer the next morning. He is in the studio recording by the afternoon. He’d be lying if he said that thoughts of Clarke in that velvet dress didn’t cross his mind as he records. He’s an idiot. He hasn’t even met her. 

Bellamy’s first album following the breakup of his band, the 100, was great. He feels like it isn’t as honest as he would have wanted, but it is definitely more of him than anything they wrote or sung when he was in the 100. His second album is more honest again. And he feels like his next album is going even further, even more vulnerable than before. 

When he was in the 100, Bellamy had been labelled the pretty boy of the group. He was known as a party boy and a womanizer. And yes, he won’t deny that some of it was true. He does think that the media really took that image and ran with it. It pissed him off when the only headlines about him were about who he was dating. Octavia and Raven are always quick to point out that it’s much worse for female artists, which he definitely won’t deny, at least he doesn’t have to deal with the misogyny, it still really gets on his nerves. 

He’s writing a song when Octavia sends him a youtube link with a message saying ‘Lincoln thought you might want to watch this’. 

*******

ROAN:So nice to finally meet you Clarke, I’m a big fan of your work

CLARKE: Thank you Roan, it’s lovely to meet you too

ROAN: And congratulations again on the success of ‘Praimfaya’, I’ve heard it’s now going to be hitting theatres in New York. 

CLARKE: It is which is really a dream come true for me - I was honestly so shocked at how well the play was received 

ROAN: You mentioned earlier in passing that you attribute some of that to singer, Bellamy Blake, what does that mean? 

CLARKE laughs: well some of his fans caught on that he may be coming to watch, and well they are very devoted so a lot of them ended up buying tickets, so thanks for that Bellamy

ROAN: would you say that you are a fan of Bellamy?

CLARKE: I mean yeah sure, I like his music 

ROAN: how does it feel to have such a big celebrity such as Bellamy, someone you’ve admired for so long, be a fan of your work?

CLARKE: I mean I never said exactly that and yeah, it’s honestly really no different to having any other fans. If you don’t mind, can we go back to talking about the play?

ROAN: of course. Now we’ve all been wondering what happened at grounders? It seems as though something went down as your ex-colleague Lexa had some not so positive thoughts about the play. 

CLARKE coughs: I’d uhhh, ummm, rather not discuss that 

ROAN: okay well then. You are no fun today Griffin. 

CLARKE smiles awkwardly. 

ROAN: Well tell us about Praimfaya then

CLARKE relaxes obviously: I started working on Praimfaya before ‘The Dropship’, it’s definitely my most personal work to date which is why I was particularly anxious about it’s reception. At its core it’s really about identity and who you are to everyone around you. I felt really lost in myself as a writer especially, following my dad’s death and Praimfaya was really me navigating that in the most abstract way. I also wanted to look at motivation, making the right choices for the wrong reasons, making the wrong choices for the right ones. 

ROAN: Deep

CLARKE laughs: Yes it is 

*******

**_Bellamy Blake Updates_ **

_@bellblakeupdates : *4 photos* bellamy is reading @clarkegriffinwrites first book at the moment, and was photographed reading it at a cafe_

**_Monty_ **

_@bblakessss: omg it might still be on_

**_Murphy_ **

_@murphyslaws: @bblakessss dude he just likes her fricken books get over it_

_*@clarkegriffinwrites quote @bellblakeupdates tweet* “thoughts?”_

_@bellamyblake liked @clarkegriffinwrites retweet_

**_Private message from @bellamyblake_ **

_Okay honestly, I liked Priamfaya and the Dropship more_

_But it is still good_

_My favourite part is definitely the writing_

_The plot just doesn’t as authentic_

**_Private message from @claregriffinwrites_ **

_Yeah i mean fair_

_It wasn’t me_

_I had to change my original draft a lot to get it published_

_That’s confidential info btw don’t spread_

_So you mean i shouldn’t have just tweeted about it_

_But wow okay…_

_Kind of like my first album_

_I’d be interested to read the first draft_

_If you’re serious about that I still have it saved_

_I am - send it to me at bellamyblake@gmail.com_

*******

**clarke**

UMMMM OMG

**wells**

Bellamy? 

I saw that fanpage posted he’s reading your book

AnD you are reading my mind

He just private messaged me

What the heck

I know

When is a good time for me to tell him about the poster you had

How about literally never thx

*******

**TO:** [ **bellamyblake@gmail.com** ](mailto:bellamyblake@gmail.com)

**From:** [ **cgriff@gmail.com** ](mailto:cgriff@gmail.com)

**Subject: top secret draft**

**1 attachment: day trip**

Clarke griffin here if it wasn’t obvious from the email address

TO save you the confusion this was the original title 

  
  


**TO:** [ **cgriff@gmail.com** ](mailto:cgriff@gmail.com)

**From:** [ **bellamyblake@gmail.com** ](mailto:bellamyblake@gmail.com)

**Subject: RE: top secret draft**

**1 attachment: bellamy blake v 1**

I know it wasn’t a deal but it’s only fair

Here’s the phone recording of my first draft of my first album 

I know you aren’t a fan of my music the same way i am of your books 

  
  


**TO:** [ **bellamyblake@gmail.com** ](mailto:bellamyblake@gmail.com)

**From:** [ **cgriff@gmail.com** ](mailto:cgriff@gmail.com)

**Subject: bellamy blake v1**

Who said i wasn’t a fan?

**TO:** [ **cgriff@gmail.com** ](mailto:cgriff@gmail.com)

**From:** [ **bellamyblake@gmail.com** ](mailto:bellamyblake@gmail.com)

**Subject: RE: bellamy blake v 1**

I believe you did … in an interview with roan azgeda 

*******

Bellamy doesn’t realise his mistake until the email is sent. It’s too late to back track. He hopes that Clarke won’t read into it too much. 

*******

**clarke**

*1 screenshot*

He ?? saw?? an ?? interview??

**wells**

Im just as confused as you

*******   
  


**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_@clarkegriffinwrites: doing a quick Q &A before my flight to london _

**_Wells_ **

_@littlejaha: @clarkegriffinwrites do u miss me_

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_@clarkegriffinwrites: @littlejaha so much <3_

**_Monty_ **

_@bblakessss: @clarkegriffinwrites what’s your plan for the flight?_

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_@clarkegriffinwrites: @bblakessss probably listening to music_

**_Monty_ **

_@bblakessss: @clarkegriffinwrites now i have to ask what music_

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_@clarkegriffinwrites: @bblakessss @bellamyblake of course_

_*@bellamyblake liked this tweet*_

*******

**Monty**

I HIGHKEY SHIP

**Jasper**

Honestly i am also starting to get on board 

London? 

We have nothing better to do

Also nathan 

*******

  
  


* _clarkegriffinwrites posted on instagram and tagged @natemiller @luna @harpermc @wellsjaha*_

_clarkegriffinwrites: We are in LONDON !! See you all tonight_

  
  


*******

Bellamy knows it is a little bit excessive to fly to another city to see Clarke Griffin’s play again but he’s just a big fan and she has a boyfriend. He has the plan in his head when he goes to buy a ticket to Clarke’s show but it is sold out. So Bellamy calls the ticket office. He feels a little dirty using his fame to manage to weasel his way into the show. He tries to convince the woman at reception that he’ll give her a photo and an autograph which does not seem to impress her. He promises that if no one doesn’t show at the last minute he’ll simply stand at the back to watch. He finally resorts to telling her that his girlfriend is the playwright and it’s a surprise for her, which works much better than anything else. 

The show in London, if possible, is even better than the first time Bellamy saw Praimfaya. This time he is also aware when the tear slips down his cheek. He stays at the back in the dark until everyone has left the theatre this time, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. He didn’t even tell Octavia or Raven he was coming to this show. When everyone has wandered out, he finally steps out of the theatre. He notices two eager guys waiting near the door. Their eyes snap to him immediately and they turn rapidly to look at each other.

They converse quietly for a while before they finally muster up the courage to walk over. They introduce themselves as Monty and Jasper and ask if he is here to see Clarke. Bellamy freezes. He stumbles through saying that he is just a big fan of her plays but he seems to have lost one of the guys attention. He slowly backs away shyly towards one of the actors, dragging his friend reluctantly with him. 

This time, Clarke does make an appearance after the show.

She isn’t wearing a velvet dress like the last time he saw her. Instead she is wearing dark skinny jeans and a green sweater. Her hair is braided behind her head. She looks gorgeous. She walks right over to him. 

“Bellamy” her voice is raspier than he expected, a little deeper. 

“Clarke” he responds

“I..uh.. didn’t know you were coming”

“I didn’t really either, it was a last minute kind of thing”

She makes a soft humming noise as she nods her head in understanding. 

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you.” She smiles big and bright.

“You too. The play was even better the second time around if that’s possible” 

Her cheeks flush lightly and she dips her head in thanks. 

“How long are you in London?” 

Bellamy pauses, he doesn’t even know the answer to her question. 

“I hadn’t really planned it. I’m in the middle of an album right now though, so not for long”

She nods again. Then she is offering to take him to a play tomorrow, she has a spare ticket she says, and she’s telling him that he’ll like it, so naturally he agrees. He wants to ask her where her boyfriend is, why he isn’t coming, but the words don’t quite make it off his tongue. He gives her his number instead, so she can text him the details of course, and she kisses him on the cheek quickly as a goodbye. 

It’s only after she leaves, Bellamy notices that the two fans were watching the whole exchange. 

*******

**Monty**

I dont think we should post anything

**Jasper**

Wtf why not

This is exactly what we need to fuck murphy right up

Who cares about murphy

It looked private

also she has a bf 

Since when do you care about private 

Do you want bellamy to hate you

No 

Then dont post 

Ugh fine 

I cant believe im agreeing to this 

  
  


*******

Clarke can’t quite believe that she’s at a little theatre in London with her number one celebrity crush but it really is happening. She’s quite certain that she has reached her peak in life. Which is quite sad considering her show got such positive reviews in London. Clarke notices that Bellamy cannot help talking through plays. She smiles and wonders what he would have said sitting next to her at Praimfaya. He laughs loudly. He sighs in exasperation. He grabs the seat in anticipation. As Clarke watches Bellamy’s hand curl around the arm rest, she wishes that it was wrapped around her thigh. She feels her cheeks flush and she squirms in her seat. She tries to focus on the glint of his rings in the light from the stage, but goddamn the rings are sexy too. 

They duck out of the theatre as everyone claps trying to avoid seeing people and they say a quick goodbye. Bellamy hops into a cab and is off to the airport. She feels her heart sink a bit at the thought that this is the last she might see of him. 

However, her phone vibrates the second his cab has pulled away. Bellamy is talking about the play again.

Clarke and Bellamy message constantly following the night in London. They talk about their creative process, about fame, how their family has affected their work, compromising their artistic integrity for popularity. But also their favourite teen Shakespeare adaptation: She’s the man for Clarke, ten things I hate about you for Bellamy. The food they eat most when they have writers block: random fruits, especially kiwis for Bellamy, and anything Mexican for Clarke. What job they thought they’d have in middle school, a doctor for Clarke and a lawyer for Bellamy and laugh about how different it would be. They bond over their bisexuality. Bellamy tells Clarke about all his tattoos and ex-girlfriends and she tells him about Lexa and Finn and everyone who told her to write romance, he’s glad she didn’t listen. He tells her about what broke up the band. She doesn’t mention she was secretly a fan. Sometimes they call, Clarke reads Bellamy a passage from the new play she’s writing. She’s decided to keep writing plays after the success of Praimfaya. Bellamy sometimes sings her a melody from his new album. They talk about their liquor of choice: tequila for Clarke, vodka for Bellamy. She tells him about growing up with Wells. He can't bring himself to ask when she realised she was in love with him. She never says. Somewhere along the way they become best friends. 

Then Bellamy gets writer's block.

His producer observes critically that he is distracted. So he lets Clarke know he won’t be able to message for a while as he has to finish his album. It doesn’t help. 

*******

**Bellamy**

Not going to be messaging for a while 

Need to finish up my album 

Getting rid of all distractions

**Clarke**

Good luck

*******

**Clarke**

*1 screenshot* 

So apparently im a distraction??

**wells**

Wtf 

What a dick

 *******

**Octavia**

Hows the album going big bro

**Bellamy**

I cant release these songs

What why 

Because im a dick

What’s new

Thx for the help

 *******

**Raven**

Any album updates??

**Bellamy**

No

Seriously Blake what is going on 

Writer’s block

It’s been weeks 

Thx I am aware

Did you tell clarke that she is a distraction

What 

No 

She seems to think you did

How would you even know

I have my ways

Aka Jaha

Ahh

Her boyfriend?

Um no

What 

He is

He’s not

Clarke is single

Unless I’ve been banging her boyfriend

Oh 

You are an idiot

How’s the writer’s block now

Ha Ha

Im going on the record 

I think you should play griffin blood must have blood

How do u know about blood must have blood

Dude everyone has heard it

When you were moaning of writers block O and I went in

Listened to what you had so far

We wanted to know why you were saying you couldnt release it

Total invasion of privacy wtf guys 

So you’re in love with Clarke 

Yes

I thought she was dating Jaha

No 

*******

Bellamy is on the next flight to London. Thank god for fame, honestly. He arrives at Clarke’s apartment that she is renting without realising that he didn’t even message. He just hopes she’s home. He knocks on the door. It slowly opens and there she is. 

“Clarke,” he breathes out. 

“Bellamy, hi.” She responds. He doesn’t say anything. She motions with her arm at the apartment and gestures for him to come in. 

He enters slowly and clears his throat. 

“So it has recently come to my attention that you are not dating Wells Jaha”

She lets out a sharp laugh. 

“I’m absolutely not dating Wells”

He doesn’t know how to respond. 

“Can I play you a song?” She nods.

“You came all the way here to play me a song?”

“Just listen to it Clarke”

 *******

Clarke doesn’t realise that she has tears in her eyes until Bellamy clears his throat. 

“Yeah um it’s a good song” she murmurs, without making eye contact. 

“I’m in love with you, in case it wasn’t clear, all the songs on the album, they’re about you. I think I’ve been in love with you since I first read ‘The Dropship’,” she laughs at this, “I’m sorry for calling you a distraction Clarke I didn’t mean it in the way it came out. I was distracted because I was in love with you and I thought you were in love with Jaha”. 

Clarke doesn’t know what to say so she leans in and kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a part two if people like this where it's about fans and stuff discovering bellamy and clarke's relationship and more about miller and monty and raven and wells  
> comment if you're into it i guess lol :))
> 
> also if you see any typos just lmk i wont be offended - if it's me using australian spelling on the other hand, i will 
> 
> the ending is not what i hoped but oh well


End file.
